


Daft Punk: Derezzed

by optimus_even



Category: Daft Punk, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M, First time doing this.... don't judge me...., Fluffy, Guy-Man is confused, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MP3 programs, Maybe later things, Rinzler is very confused, Takes place before legacy, Thomas is like wingman, Thomas| cool cucumber, but also jealous, of the fluff, sorta - Freeform, things gonna get sketchy, writing as I go...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimus_even/pseuds/optimus_even
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinzler never wanted to feel this..... it hurt his chest and clouded his thoughts, but the small MP3 program did something too him that made Rinzler forget the Grid....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End of the line....

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda just wanted to write this cause nobody else did...... Taking action! 
> 
> Note: I do not own any of this! All written for my personal entertainment! And maybe the readers....

MP3 programs are the bane of his existence, Rinzler thinks to himself as the program finishes its set and exits the DJ booth. They do nothing good and contribute nothing but loud noise in the Grid, Rinzler thinks disdainfully as he keeps close tabs on Castor.

Rinzler was under direct orders from CLU to monitor Castor and his little nightclub; there was talk of a wave coming. Something that CLU was keeping to himself, but Rinzler was not one to judge. He just did as he was told; he did what he was programed to do. Fight and protect CLU, that was his mission in the big picture when it came down to things.

The program watched from the doors as two MP3 Programs entered the booth; one of the MP3s was taller that the other. The monitor above the booth read Daft Punk: Derezzed.

Rinzler shook his head and stole a glance at Castor, who was still sitting in his lounge watching the two MP3s closely. Rinzler turned his attention to the music booth and watched with fascination as the smaller program displayed an array of blues', purples', and greens' on it's helmet. Rinzler had never seen such displays in his entire span while in the Grid. Sure, you could up-grade your suits, but for a price. Rinzler highly doubted that both those MP3s' were just made like that. He walked up to the booth to get a better look, trying his best to avoid being seen. He finally got close enough to see the stage lights reflecting off the smaller Program's suit. Remembering why he was here, Rinzler stole a glance at the lounge to find Castor gone. He frowned at that and sent out a code alerting all his guards that Castor was on the move.

Rinzler turned his attention back to the two MP3 Programs; both were distinctly male and built with the utmost care and affection. These must be Castor's prize Djs, he thinks to himself; seeing as both these Programs were well taken care of and given such high quality suit up-grades. The noise that came out of the speakers was not horrible or annoying; the music was electrifying and addicting. Rinzler realized with a bit of shock that he was tapping his foot along to the song. He shook his head and headed back towards the doors, positioning himself between two of his guards. He tried to avoid the booth as much as possible, but he found it difficult to focus on anything other than the smaller flashing program.

"See something you like?"

Rinzler tensed and turned to find Castor by the door with a program standing by his side. He couldn't remember her name, but he knew she was a force to be reckoned with in one-on-one combat. His guards on either side edged their hands towards their disks to grab them, but Rinzler raised his hand in submission.

Castor laughed and pointed with his cane towards the DJ-ng duo wearing an amused smirk, "And to what do I owe the pleasure of CLU's guard?"

Rinzler just stared at Castor, making his message clear that Castor was being monitored. Castor just nodded his head as in understanding and held up a finger as if to say, 'just wait here'.

Rinzler shook his head and folded his arms; watching as his full guard assembled at the doors. Castor pushed a button and all the Programs in the club started to leave. Some were giving CLU's guard weary glances, others looking disappointed and annoyed. Rinzler looked towards the booth to see the two MP3s nowhere in sight. He lowered his head to hide his disappointment.

"CLU still believes I'm up to no good then, does he?" Castor crows with mock hurt, covering his chest pretending to look offended.

Rinzler shakes his head, knowing that Castor doesn't really feel offended. In fact Castor looks almost pleased, but there is that underlining fear there that Rinzler can see. He nods his head at Castor as if to say, 'yes, CLU still thinks you are a traitor'.

"Ahhh....." Castor scratched his head, clearly not knowing where to go from here.

Rinzler can almost literally see the gears turning in Castor's head, trying to find an escape. About a minute of silence passed before Castor's eyes lit up and he said, "Well then. if that's the case...oh well! CLU's loss, then! Say, have you, Rinzler my old friend, met my prize MP3 Programs yet?"

Rinzler takes a step back before collecting himself and shaking his head 'no'.

Castor just nods his head and gets this wicked grin on his face.

Rinzler tensed up; Castor couldn't possibly know about his fascination with the smaller program, could he? The rational part of his judgement got the better of him thinking, that no, Castor couldn't possibly know; Rinzler still put up his guard anyway, noting how Castor took in of all his movements.


	2. The DJ's Lounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't supposed to feel this way...... Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.... Chapter three is going to be longer..... My parents got into a car crash yesterday..... Just a little flustered....

Rinzler walked cautiously behind Castor and the female program, his guard flanking on either side of them as they made their way to a back room. His thoughts wandered to the vibrant smaller program swaying back and forth to the music, its built-in lights shifting and blending with the sounds and movement in the room. Rinzler shook himself out of his thoughts to see Castor and the female standing on either side of the door.

"Be prepared to have your non-existent little minds blown to the fullest of their capacities!" Castor gestures to the door like it was the key to the ultimate perfect system.

If it was, CLU would have killed Castor a long time ago and this night club wouldn't even be here, Rinzler thinks amusingly, but then again, he would have never seen such a program as the small MP3, he reminds himself.

"Gem, would you do the honors?" Castor waves at the female 'Gem'.

She nods and pushes open the door to reveal a small lounge with a bar, dance floor and a VIP section closed off to the right. To the left, opposite of the VIP section, is a small booth made for the DJs.

Rinzler takes a tentative step forward and sees the taller MP3 program sitting at the bar looking at something. He looks around to find the smaller program nowhere in sight. Rinzler finds himself disappointed, then angry for being disappointed in the first place; it's just a worthless MP3 program with little weird blinking lights.


	3. Jealousy.... In the Grid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way the small MP3 moved and swayed with the music.... Did something too him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.... This is a long chapter.... But I want to make chapter 4 bigger and full of more..... Stuff..... Hehehehe

"Thomas!" Castor waves at the tall MP3 sitting at the bar.

The MP3 lazily looked over at them. A question mark scrolled across his visor.

 

Rinzler closely inspected this 'Thomas'; slender, clad in a white suit with LED lights lining the seams. His helmet was silver with LED lights lining the visor, light-blue with white colors bounced off his suit from his helmet. The MP3 was holding some sort of music sheet, Rinzler noted. The program in question made a sort of buzzing noise similar to his own, but Rinzler's was more of a purr. This usually happened with a corrupted system, but CLU assured Rinzler he was just programmed that way.

Castor moved to stand behind Thomas, while Gem moved to go and entertain the black guard.

"Thomas, meet Rinzler. Rinzler, this is Thomas!" Castor gestured for them to shake hands.

'HELLO' scrolled across Thomas's visor and he held out his hand. Rinzler accepted it and noted Thomas did not have a ID disk. He wondered if the smaller program was the same.

"Thomas, where is your other half?" Castor made a show of looking around.

Thomas tilted his head and shrugged, an 'IDK' scrolling across his visor.

Rinzler looked at Castor.

Castor just shrugged. "He is probably just recharging; his sets always leave him tired and drained."

Rinzler nodded his head in understanding and gazed curiously at the MP3 program in front of him. Thomas held a demeanor of superiority, shoulders back, head held with a sort of confidence.

Rinzler nodded his head in approval.

Castor smiled at him and practically gushed, "Thomas and Guy are End of the Line! I spent most of my data fixing them up and making them the best MP3 Programs to ever take the stage......" Castor was saying this while looking fondly at Thomas as though he was some kind of pet. All the while, Thomas was bent over the music. sheet adding things and moving them around.

Rinzler did have to agree; the set they did was music—actual music he could move and sway to. There was something in the beat that just took hold of his programming and made him want to feel; made him want to feel things that he was not programed to feel. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, reminding himself that those kinds of thoughts are a danger zone he would rather not get himself into.

Rinzler reached to his back and grabbed his disks.

Castor visibly tenses at that and clutches his cane tighter. T

homas seems amused by the display, then goes back to fixing his sheet. Rinzler waves his disks, then points at Thomas.

Once Castor understands, he relaxes and smiles. "Thomas is against violence,; he has an ID disk but prefers to roam without it. Guy-man, on the other hand, walks around with his constantly. He is the more protective of the two."

Thomas nodd. 'GUY' scrolling across, then, 'JUST FINISHED'.

Castor claps his hand together and yelled, "Let's see it then!"

Thomas shakes his head as a amused emoji face scrolls across his visor. He then sauntered to the DJ booth in the corner. Once he got there, 'GUY NEEDS TO BE HERE' scrolled across his visor as he started to set up.

'Guy'...... What an interesting name. Rinzler rolls it around in his head. He wonders if that's it, or if there is more to this vibrant and weird MP3.

His focus is pulled to the sound of a door off to the left of the bar opening and closing. Rinzler turns to find the smaller MP3 staring right back at him.

Guy-Man...they said his name was Guy-Man.

Rinzler watches mesmerized as the MP3 almost nervously makes his way to the DJ booth.

Guy-Man's suit was identical to Thomas's but on his back he had an ID disk. His helmet was dulled with colors, and a question mark scrolled across his visor—along with something else that Rinzler didn't catch in time.

Rinzler watches as they both worked in perfect unison; from start to finish as their set grew in levels and in volume, changing in light and in darkness. As soon as the music started, Guy-Man's helmet exploded in colors of blues and purples that mixed with the white lights in the room.

Once again, Rinzler was taken away from all this—away from the Grid, from CLU and all these Programs. The only thing that he knew was the small MP3 program in front of him, swaying and twisting with the music in an almost hypnotic dance.Rinzler felt a pull towards the booth; he caught himself just in time as he took a step forward. No, he chimed to himself, restraining his movements. Willing himself to stay in place and not move to the music, he stole a glance at his guard to see them watching the female, Gem, dance for them. Rinzler called that a poor excuse of dancing; nothing could compare to the small MP3. Once they finished Rinzler clapped four slow times.

An embarrassed emoji rolled down Guy-Man's helmet, who then turned to Thomas and and started gesturing with his hands. Thomas responded only with a 'CUTE'.

Rinzler visibly tensed at that; of course, there was a high chance on Thomas and Guy being together with the way they moved on stage. Rinzler still couldn't help but feel his chest tighten and his fingers itch for his disks. Why was he feeling this way in the first place; what was this feeling?


	4. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinzler needed something more than thought.... He needed touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this one took forever..... I had another fic I was working on.....

   
Rinzler tried, he really did!

He put in a valiant effort he thinks; he tried to stay away from Guy-man, but something....something was there that just made him come back to End of the Line. Every time he went he left unsatisfied; looking at the program was not enough. Thinking about the small MP3 was just not making him feel what he needed to feel. He didn't know what that the feeling was; however, he knew it was something. 

"Rinzler!" 

He whipped his head up from staring at his boots to look at CLU. He tilted his helmet.

The program was out of it and CLU knew it. CLU sighed and started pacing. "Rinzler, I try. I try my very best to keep this place a float!” CLU complained. “The perfect system he said! I was to create the perfect system! And all I get in response when I question if that is still valid is a 'yeah...'" CLU said as he angrily stomped to his chair and floped down, his head in his hands. 

Rinzler didn't know how to deal with programs' emotions in these kind of situations. He usually just stood there, unspeaking and did nothing. Which usually worked out pretty well.

So, now he just stood there and said nothing. He tuned out CLU and the rest of the Grid; replacing it with flashing lights that blazed in the back of his mind. Blue and purple banners flitting across his mind like little mini tornadoes reeking havoc across a state. A man in the distance burning? Rinzler thought, why? He opened his eyes to find CLU was still in his chair ranting and raving. He tried to find the burning man again but like most of his memories, they didn't linger long. 

"Rinzler, go and find somewhere else to think. It's irritating me....." CLU waved his hand at him, not caring to look up. That meant he was dismissed. 

Rinzler nodded and bowed low. He then turned sharply and went to go and find a place to think. The training area sounded like a nice quiet place where he could go and search his mind for more hidden secrets. 

****

He stood facing his digital opponent, both his disks at the ready.

This was just a simulation; he hadn't practiced in days since he had been busy with 'issues' at End of the Line. The simulation took three threatening steps forward and Rinzler crouched, getting ready to dodge. He liked playing defense first to learn his attacker's moves. The simulator threw its disk straight at him (typical, he thought to himself). Rinzler did a side aerial into a back flip just barely missing the disk, he noted with a frustrated sigh. Shrugging it off he threw his first disk, aiming just a little off to the side so that it it would bounce off the wall and aim at the simulation's back, then throwing his second directly at it. As usual his opponent ducked out of the way only to have Rinzler's first disk hit it in the back.

Rinzler caught both discs and turned to find Castor and Gem at the doors applauding his performance. Thomas and Guy—the MP3s—were standing just a little behind them.   
Rinzler straightened out of his defensive stance, putting his disks away.

Castor strolled over to Rinzler, Gem like a haunting shadow at his side. Thomas followed right after Gem; Guy-Man more hesitant, waiting until Castor had made it to Rinzler to start walking. He almost seemed to get smaller with every step he took; hunching his shoulders and looking anywhere but Rinzler. 

"Rinzler! That was fantastic!" Castor practically shouted. Gem was nodding in approval; her eyes had a predatory gleam in them.

Rinzler tried to ignore her eyes raking up and down his body in favor of focusing on the wall behind Castor. It was a very nice wall, he noted, smooth with nice grey......

"What about it, old friend?" 

Rinzler looked to find Castor staring at him expectantly. He tilted his head, waiting for Castor to repeat the question.

Zuse's eyes twitched; he obviously didn't like too repeat himself. "I said, what if you and Guy-Man have a go at it? He is pretty good in Disk combat, if I do say so myself." 

Rinzler turned to find an embarrassed emoji scrolling across the small MP3's screen, along with a, 'NO I'M NOT!'

Castor just chuckled and nudged him. Thomas put a reassuring hand on Guy's shoulder.

Rinzler shrugged. In his mind, he was more than curious to find out Guy-Man's fighting style. Whether he was just as graceful in combat as he was in the booth.

Rinzler moved to face Guy with about ten meters between them. Castor, Gem, and Thomas moved to stand off to the side.

Guy squared his shoulders and crouched down into a defensive position. Rinzler moved to do the same. They both stood there for about a minute assessing each other.

Rinzler noted that they both liked to take the defensive as their first position; he approved of that. So, he might as well start opposition then, just to get things moving.

Rinzler knew from the start that he would never hurt this gift of a program. So he charged first, pulling his disks' from his back and lunging to hit Guy in his stomach. Guy deflected it with his arm, with the other (disk in hand) moving to strike at his head. Rinzler ducked and went into his middle splits rolling out of it and trying to land a blow at his ankles. Guy turned to kick him in the helmet with his foot and with the other knocked Rinzler's disk out of his left hand.

Rinzler turned to see where his disk had landed(first mistake). Guy caught him in the back with his foot and pushed off; doing a back flip and landing three feet away. Rinzler turned to find a shocked emoji scrolling across Guy's screen. Rinzler just made a purring sound of shock and approval.

It had been a while since a program had been able to land a blow like that. Rinzler stood from where he had been pushed into the ground. He also decided he could use the practice with just one disk, to make it fair. Guy was the first to charge this time; however, instead of lunging he kept on coming. Rinzler waited to dodge out of the way until at the last minute. Guy slid to the side and made a swipe at his calves. Rinzler pushed off the ground and tried to flip over the smaller program. Landing just behind Guy, he hooked his arm over Guy's head; forcing him to flip over Rinzler's shoulder. Rinzler made sure Guy landed in such a fashion that it didn't hurt Guy that much.

Rinzler made a quick assessment; nothing of Guy's was visibly damaged(that was his second mistake). In that time Guy-Man took hold of his arm and pulled Rinzler down to land on his back; kicking Rinzler's disk out of his right hand and pinning down his hands and legs. Guy held his disk to Rinzler's throat, and the game appeared to be over.

Not quite yet, Rinzler mused. Guy had his weight forward and his right foot stuck out; rule number one: keep your balance in your core.  

Rinzler shook his head, bucked forward and sent Guy-Man toppling over him. He rolled with the smaller program, effectively knocking away his disk and pinning Guy's hands above his head. 

*****

Rinzler sat in the prep room as he waited to see if he had any games today. He didn't want to talk to CLU today, so he sent an other program to do it for him. He didn't know if he would be able to control himself if he got angry with CLU. So Rinzler waited, tapping his foot to the rhythm of the memory of the small MP3's set. Visualizing the smaller program move and feel the music at End of the Line; colors' every where he looked. Rinzler tried to think of something else other than the small bot these past few hours, any thing else. As usual, the universe was not working in his favor and all he could visualize was the MP3.

All of a sudden he was in a desert, burning red sand every where! Emotion kept on playing across the back of his mind Just that one singular word—emotion. Then, out of nowhere the burning figure started it's walk across the sand. Wait!

Rinzler panicked and pulled his disks to find the program had come back and was frozen by the door. He shook his head; just stay calm, stay in control. He put his disks back and stood in a semi-neutral stance.

"N-n-no races today, CLU said you need to rest and recharge first."

Rinzler growled in response. The program took that as its cue to leave and scurried out the door.

No races?

He started pacing back and forth, tension clear in his shoulders. If he wasn't participating in this week's games then he would have to wait a whole week till the next. What was he supposed to do for a whole week?  
Fuming, he quickly made his way to CLU's headquarters, stopping right in front of the door.  
Wait. Think this through, he reminded himself. Stay in control. 

*****

"Rinzler!"

The program was in no mode to deal with Castor right now.

He turned to face Castor, Gem stuck to Castor's side as usual. Thomas and Guy-Man flanked them on either side, both dressed in their usual white suits.

Rinzler may or may not have stared at the small MP3 until the program looked visibly uncomfortable. He just shrugged it off, his attention pulled back the the male program upgrading his armor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it ended really weirdly, I tried to end it okay.... Chapter five is still a work in progress..... Comment if I missed something..... Thanks Ferret! You are the best!


	5. Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is wrong with his arm braces?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! That was my fault..... Couldn't decide on where to go with this chapter.... Hehehe.... Oops.... ANYways.... Here you go! For your reading pleasure! Feedback is appreciated! Or none is cool too.... Enjoy!

*

'Rinzler?'

Rinzler turned to find Thomas approaching him with hesitant steps; why was Thomas hesitant? He looked down staring in shock at what was in his hands; a program mangled beyond recognition.

Wait? What? What happened? Rinzler looked up at the tall MP3 as if demanding an explanation.

In response Thomas just stumbled backwards, turning on his heels and bolted down the street.

“Wait!” Rinzler shouted after the retreating figure.

Looking back down at the mess at his feet, he saw a beaten and broken program that had been shattered to pieces. Why had he derezzed this program? What was the purpose for an action that he couldn't even remember?

Unless, unless it was..... He stared in horror at the ground, at the shattered bits of program everywhere. Rinzler took a step back, then another. Gaining distance with every step, finally just turning away and running.

He promised himself he wouldn't hurt the program, forcing himself to look away from the derezzed body of the small MP3.

He ran, ran till his legs could carry him no more. Stopping in front of a building he did not recognize, panting heavily.

“It was for the best, Rinzler.”

He turned and saw CLU standing there with Guy-Man's helmet in his hands, looking down at it as if it had personally offended him. CLU—after grinning wickedly up at Rinzler—threw the helmet to the ground, breaking it into----

*

Rinzler shot up in his bunk panting heavily, clutching the edge with a near death grip. Just a dream he reminded himself, only a thought in his mind. Shaking his head to get his bearings and think, he glanced at his recharge station hesitantly.

The dream was still a vivid scene playing over and over in the back of his mind; dark colours swirling and numbing his body.

If CLU ever found out about his fascination with the MP3, Rinzler had no doubt in his mind that CLU would kill Guy. Small and innocent Guy-Man gifted with the touch of rhythm and magic that he used together to create music.

Rinzler still could not understand why Guy made him think and feel this way, all twisted and confused.

Rinzler thought it would be for the best, standing up and going to scan his system to check if he had a bug or just an over-heated system again.

Walking tentatively over to his port station and plugging himself in for a scan, Rinzler relaxed into the familiar feeling. He could handle this, this was normal. This was simple, no emotions required.

****

Rinzler had been having difficulty for some reason with his new upgrades; his arm braces were too stiff, making it difficult to move. Throwing his disks over and over again, he hoped he could somehow wear them until they became more comfortable.

Giving up after about an hour, Rinzler decided that he was going to go back to the shop and replace them. Not like he was in any rush to get them fixed, he thought bitterly, with five more days 'til he can compete again, all thanks to CLU.

Putting his disks back, he thought it would be best if he went now. It would at least give him something to do for the time being, instead of thinking.

Rinzler was starting to understand why emotions were so confusing..... It would be easier if they all were programmed with no emotions. Things would run more smoothly and everything could be more controlled.

Sooner than Rinzler realized, he was right outside the upgrade shop. The last time he was here, Zuse and Gem just happened to show up with the two MP3's.

He shrugged that thought off and entered.

"Rinzler..... Back so soon?" The program, Kato, asked hesitantly.

Rinzler only nodded and gestured to his arm braces.

The program raised his brow, walking over to a table to his left. Rinzler followed and put his arms on the table, Kato immediately when to unhook the clips keeping the braces in place. Once the braces were free, Kato inspected the pieces of material closely, getting a bunched up expression every so often.

"I see what you mean; this material is hard as a rock...... When I set these.... the braces were movable, but...." Kato set down the braces, the look on his face completely confused. "I have never had this happen. Here, let me get you new ones." Kato scuttled off and Rinzler was left to his own devices.

He tensed up when he heard the door open, having his back to the entrance; noting how there was more than one set of footsteps, choosing to ignore the way Castor casually walked up behind him.

"Rinzler! Funny meeting you here," Zuse stated, amusement coloured his tone.

Rinzler inwardly groaned, strongly cursing which ever celestial being hated him at this moment.

He looked to find Gem to his left, and he assumed the two MP3's were somewhere behind him. Slightly twisting his upper half he could see Thomas and Guy both standing there, looking bored. Both had their arms crossed. Thomas's helmet was shifting to the side, looking like he was about to doze off. Guy, on the other hand, looked more tense than tired; shoulders slightly rigid with the strain and effort. Rinzler pulled his attention back to Kato, who was coming back with two new arm braces.

Castor made a confused sound beside him. "Weren't you here two days ago, friend?"

Rinzler shrugged and watched as Kato checked the material first, wrote something down and clipped them on. He tested them out by moving and twisting his arms, slowly and carefully.

Tracking each movement to make sure these braces would work this time, Kato nodded his head in approval.

Rinzler bowed his head as thanks and turned and left; using all his will not to turn and stare at the small MP3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE AWESOME THANK-YOU TO Ferret for being the best beta'er' in the world of betaing!!!!! And for the constructive criticism!!! I'm working on it! :) and to all you awesome people for reading this mess of a fic..... Chapter six is currently in the processes of becoming something readable...... And this chapter might be posted in a week or two... Depending on certain things..... Thanks again of reading and supporting.... :)


End file.
